


kiss me in the seat of your rover

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Who would have thought that, after teasing him about their deadpan look, Koushi would end up falling apart under Akaashi’s ministrations ?“You’re quiet,” they whisper in his ear. “Distracted ? Maybe I’m not doing a good enough job.”“Oh no – ah, fuck, keep doing that – I was just thinking about how odd it was. All this, I mean.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. knees weak (but you talk pretty proud, wow)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to the absolutely wonderful Fazi !!! his drawings are so amazing !!!! he doesn't have social media accounts for his art yet but be sure to tune in for a lil surprise  
> titles from the story and chapters come from "wish you were sober" by conan gray  
> enjoy !!

Koushi pants, hard, and looks down at the hand slowly stroking him through his boxers, the fly of his jeans opened up to let said hand through. Akaashi is a comforting presence behind him, their fingers toying with the head of his cock, and he breathes in deeply, trying to regain his composure. Who would have thought that quick banter at a training camp would turn into this ? Who would have thought that, after teasing him about their deadpan look, Koushi would end up falling apart under Akaashi’s ministrations ?

“You’re quiet,” they whisper in his ear. “Distracted ? Maybe I’m not doing a good enough job.”

“Oh no – ah, _fuck_ , keep doing that – I was just thinking about how odd it was. All this, I mean.”

“Odd ?” Akaashi stops altogether, and Koushi turns his head to see their eyebrows knitted and a worried look on their face. “Sugawara-san, if you want to stop-”

“No !” Koushi does _not_ want to stop. This is good, this is _so_ good, he didn’t even know he was waiting for it to happen but now that it’s started he never wants it to stop.

He remembers the day they first met. Daichi was needlessly worrying about Hinata and Kageyama not being there for the training camp, and Kuroo was telling them everyone’s names, hoping to get them to make friends with the other third years. Koushi wasn’t paying much attention, and he missed a few names – though he thought that it wouldn’t matter much, he’d always been good at conversation-making. Except… this time, he’d found someone wittier than him.

Akaashi was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and their name stuck to his brain like glue. Koushi didn’t know how to react, so he’d reverted to his default behaviour: snappy remarks. Akaashi was a year younger than him, and so polite that it was easy to make fun of them – nicely, of course, but still, watching their nose scrunch up in annoyance was a delightful treat that Koushi wouldn’t miss for the world.

“You’re a meanie,” Kuroo told him once, after a quick jab at Akaashi’s ‘Bokuto-san control plan’.

“You never call me a meanie for doing this to Asahi,” Koushi retorted, and Kuroo had seemed surprised by this answer.

“You mean, you didn’t notice ?”

“Notice what ? That the poor friend needs to cheer up ?”

“Nevermind,” Kuroo had smiled, “I’ll leave that to them.”

Koushi hadn’t understood much of that exchange but he’d walked away knowing that he’d hold on to Akaashi, in whatever way he could. Texting them had been a welcome distraction from the stress of being a third year, and then a freshman in university, and some of that same ‘Bokuto-san control plan’ proved itself useful in the end. Akaashi had told him they’d go to the same university and Koushi had been pleasantly surprised, though it had probably been because Bokuto also went there. And Koushi – oh, when he saw Akaashi again – it stirred something deep in his stomach, deeper that even he understood.

“You’re really distracted,” a voice murmurs in his ear, and Koushi startles.

“I was thinking about – hmm – how funny it is, that we’d meet again, and that I’d fall for you.”

There’s a bit of silence, and then Akaashi all but growls, flipping Koushi around. His back lands on the bed, almost bouncing off the mattress, and he can see Akaashi’s face properly for the first time since they stumbled into their room. Their pupils are blown so wide that their eyes have turned black, there’s a fine sheen of sweat on their forehead and their cheeks are oh-so-beautifully flushed, dark red like apples – all Koushi wants to do is bite them.

“Take your clothes off,” they demand, and Koushi is happy to comply, removing his shirt and jeans in quick motions, leaving his boxers on. “Fully,” Akaashi continues, and they take the boxers off themself, rough fingers going down the length of Koushi’s legs.

Akaashi doesn’t waste time and leans in for a kiss, bruising in its intensity. Their tongues intertwine, a rough dance punctuated by moans and sighs. When Akaashi pulls out his lips are as red as his cheeks, wet with saliva, and they leave a cold trail where they mouth at Koushi’s jaw and neck. He can’t help the breathless pleas that fall from his lips as Akaashi’s mouth fastens around his nipple, sucking gently.

“You look so beautiful,” Koushi says, his fingers threading into Akaashi’s hair. It’s a little longer now than it was in high school, and it curls just a tad. “Gosh, please, never stop.” The flush has now spread to Akaashi’s shoulders and chest, which Koushi duly takes note of, and he adds, “What are your plans ? Do you wanna suck me off, eat me out, fuck me, maybe ?”

“I-” Akaashi raises their head, looking quite confused. “I hadn’t planned this far. What do you want, Sugawara-san ?”

“Ah, ok,” Koushi smiles. “First of all, I want you to call me ‘Koushi’, or at least ‘Suga’. I think we’re well past the honorifics, by now. And… hmm, I don’t know. Until a few weeks ago, I’d never even thought of doing this with you. I’m quite out of my depth.”

“Yeah, me too,” Akaashi says, voice light. “I guess I can try to suck you off. I’ve never done it before, though.”

“Listen to what feels good, and mind your teeth. I’ve had – um, _unpleasant_ experiences with teeth.”

“Sure,” and on that word, Akaashi starts mouthing down the path of Koushi’s belly, stopping to suck a love bite on his hip, and…

And then Koushi’s vision almost whites out. Without losing any time, Akaashi’s mouth is on his dick, just the head at first, and then, inch by inch, Koushi is enveloped in wet heat. “Keiji, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he moans, unable to stop himself. His hands are still buried in Akaashi’s hair and it’s almost impossible not to push down on their head, to make them take it, sink lower and lower until Koushi hits the back of their throat.

Akaashi eventually comes up for air, breath short and hot on Koushi’s cock. “Gosh, you’re so gorgeous,” Koushi can’t help but say, and Akaashi smiles thinly.

“I can do better, with time,” they answer, and Koushi’s stomach flip-flops. ‘With time’ implies a second encounter, and a third, and maybe many more. He is totally ok with this.

Koushi motions for Akaashi to scoot up until they’re face to face again, breaths mingling, eyes roaming faces hungrily. The love bite on Koushi’s hip is throbbing delightfully, as is his cock, and he wants nothing more than _more_ of this.

“Kiss me,” he whispers, and Akaashi’s head lowers until their lips touch. The kiss is almost chaste, but that’s not what Koushi wants and he uses the hand he still has fisted in Akaashi’s locks to change the angle and deepen the kiss into something more passionate. He can taste himself in Akaashi’s mouth, can feel their arousal through their jeans, the fabric rough where it rubs against him. “Take off your clothes ! It’s unfair that I’m the only one naked here,” Koushi whines, and Akaashi chuckles before complying.

No that they’re both naked, they come to a stop, trying to catch their breath and take in everything. “We – we probably should finish quickly,” Akaashi eventually says, with a downturn to their mouth. “My roommate will be here soon.”

“Let me lead, then,” Koushi offers, and his hands guide Akaashi’s hips until their cocks align. Then, he takes the both of them in his hands, smearing their precome all over to use as lube. Akaashi groans at the first stroke, and their hands come up to grab the headboard, hips grinding down into Koushi’s touch.

The air is filled with their rough breathing, moans spilling now and again when Koushi’s hands twist just right. Too focused on what he’s doing, he stopped speaking, but when his eyes shoot up to meet Akaashi’s, he can’t help his mouth from running wild.

“Ah – _Keiji_ – you feel so good against me, you’re so big I can barely grab us, I want you inside me, we have to do this again – fuck, ah – do you like it ?”

Akaashi only moans in return, and they still for a second before spilling all over Koushi’s stomach. He strokes them through their orgasm, only stopping when they start to whimper, and he lets go of them to focus on his own cock, stroking himself until he comes and adds his own spurts to the white on his stomach.

A few moments pass in relative silence before Akaashi slumps down and settles next to Koushi. “I thought we had to be quick,” he giggles, head a little too light to care.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Yahaba will probably kill me if he finds us like this.”

“Wait, you’re – you’re rooming with Yahaba ? Yahaba Shigeru, from Seijoh ?”

“You know Yaha- oh right, he’s from Miyagi,” Akaashi realises, and they snort. “That’d be one hell of a reunion.”

“Shush, you,” Koushi laughs, and he gets up to grab some tissues so he can clean up.

When they’re both dressed again, Akaashi awkwardly leads him out, and with Koushi in the doorway, they don’t seem to know what to say.

“So,” Koushi says with a smile.

“So,” they answer.

Koushi laughs again and tugs them down for a kiss, before walking away. “I have your number, so expect me to text you soon !”

“Sure thing, Sugawa- I mean, Koushi.”

Still light-headed from his orgasm, he barely notices that someone is holding the door of the building open for him.

“Wait,” the person says, “Sugawara ? From Karasuno ?”

“Yeah ?” he startles. “Oh, Yahaba, it’s you.”

“Hm. I don’t wanna know what you’re doing here,” Yahaba says. “Akaashi will tell me everything anyway.”

“How do you know I was with them ? There are plenty of people in this building.”

“We’ll see,” Yahaba tersely says – he must still be sore from the loss against Dateko, which prevented them from getting to Nationals once again.

“I sure will,” Koushi adds when Yahaba is out of sight. “I sure will.”


	2. take me (where the music ain't too loud)

The party is in full swing, or at least, it is by Keiji’s standards. The music is deafening – the RA will probably come soon to tell them to turn it down, and the five packs of beer are well on their way to be finished before half the guests have even arrived.

They don’t know what they’re doing here until a hand claps their shoulder with more force than necessary.

“Now now, you don’t look that comfortable, ‘kaashi !”

“You know I’m not huge on parties, Bokuto-san,” they answer through clenched teeth. “I think I’m gonna leave early.”

“Aw no, dude, you can’t say that ! You’ve been a hermit for like, a month-”

“A week,” Keiji reluctantly admits.

“-and I’m sure you can get laid, look at you, you’re so beautiful.”

Keiji sighs. If they didn’t know better, they’d think Bokuto is making a move on them, but the guy is blessedly straight and wouldn’t even think of it anyway. No, the real issue is that Bokuto wants to set them up with someone, and the only person Keiji would want in their bed right now is ignoring them pretty hard, all things considered. It’s been a week since Sugawara and them stumbled down on their bed, and he hasn’t done so much as send them a text or answer Keiji’s own. They’re a year apart so they have no classes in common, and Sugawara took a sick leave from the volleyball club, which prevents Keiji from cornering him anywhere they would usually meet.

So for now, they have to endure half-drunk students and Bokuto’s insistence that they at least grab a beer before they’re all gone. They’re not used to alcohol and after only one can, they feel a pleasant buzz in their fingertips, wisely refusing to take another one that a senpai is handing out. Most of the people invited have arrived, plus a few that weren’t, and someone – Terushima ? – is hollering at a game of spin the bottle that seems a little too… feral, let’s say.

“Hey, Akaashi,” a voice says behind them. They _have_ to stop letting people surprise them like that.

“Sawamura-san,” they answer, surprised. “You’re…” They want to say ‘not even in this university’, but the words that come out are “You’re not with Sugawara-san.”

“Ah, well, he’s here somewhere,” Sawamura shrugs, “he’ll find his way.” The discreet smile that Sawamura tries to hide behind his cup is making Keiji’s entrails churn unpleasantly. They didn’t know what they expected, but potentially being the one Sugawara cheats on Sawamura with isn’t what they’d planned on. Weren’t they dating in high school ? “He was looking for you, actually,” Sawamura belatedly adds.

“Wh-what ?” Akaashi sounds disbelieving, and they are, because why the hell would Sawamura know about this ? But he only shrugs and says, “He’s been sick all week, and he complained so loud I could hear him from the other side of the city. And his phone broke. Really, this guy has the worst luck.”

Three things go through Keiji’s mind: ‘Oh, he was actually sick’, followed immediately by ‘So he didn’t ignore me’, and a pang of hope so desperate even Sawamura laughs at the face they make.

“Akaashi, do me a favour, and go get that dick before he ends up smashed.”

Turning pink, Keiji nods, and starts to wade through the crowd in search of silver hair and the smile of a fallen angel. At first they avoid the game of spin the bottle, too afraid of being tugged along against their will, but when they’ve looked everywhere with no luck, they reluctantly get closer. Terushima is yelling still, but this time he’s not alone. Several people are cheering as two girls that Keiji doesn’t know kiss, and when they separate, the person awkwardly sitting next to one of the girls is revealed. Sugawara has a light flush to his cheeks, from excitement or drunkenness they don’t know; his hair looks dull and his skin pale, but he’s here. He raises his eyes for just a second and they zero-in on Keiji, who waves uncomfortably.

“I’ll get up now,” Sugawara mouths, and Keiji waits for him to join them in the adjacent room. “Holy shit,” he says, and coughs immediately. “Keiji, I’m sor-”

“Shut up,” Keiji cuts him. “You were sick, hell, you’re still sick, why are you here ?”

“Because Bokuto told me you’d be here too,” Sugawara admits, eyes downcast. “And I figured – I still need to apologise. Also I’m not sick anymore – just tired.”

“You’re the worst, Sugawara-san,” and Keiji only belatedly remembers that he wanted them to call him ‘Koushi.’

“I’ll… I think I need to go,” Sugawara sighs. “The music is making my headache worse.” He sighs again, smiles uneasily and tries to leave the room, eyes still strained on the floor.

“Come with me,” Keiji asks, a little desperate for this encounter to last. “Yahaba is sleeping out. You can use my bed and I’ll sleep wherever.”

“Wha ?” Sugawara eloquently says. “I thought…”

“You obviously didn’t,” Keiji chuckles. “Come,” they repeat, and when Sugawara grabs their outstretched hand they tug at him to follow them down the stairs to their room. Once they’ve reached the door, Keiji fumbles with the keys, and eventually manages to open it. They both enter silently, take off their shoes, and Sugawara smiles at them, ill at ease.

“What now,” he whispers. “I’m not sure kissing is a good idea, but fuck, I want to kiss you so bad. This week’s been hell.”

“Need to unwind ?” Keiji asks. Sugawara perks up, and his smile turns a little more… feral. “I can do that,” they whisper, “I’ve thought about it so much.”

In the bedroom, with Sugawara’s pale skin almost glowing, Keiji feels the sheer _need_ that has been simmering in their stomach ever since last week happened. It’s so strange to feel so in control, when in their usual banter, they let Sugawara take the lead. It’s so strange, yet it feels like they’ve done it a thousand times.

“Please,” Sugawara almost whimpers, playing along. “I want you.”

Keiji motions for him to get closer, and they thread their fingers in his hair, much like he’d done to them last week. They ghost their lips over Sugawara’s cheek, nose, neck, and eventually, they settle a breath away from his lips. “Take off your clothes,” they order. Sugawara is quick to obey, and in no time, he’s naked in front of them.

“I wanna see you too,” he says. “Keiji.”

They smile as they undress, slowly, letting Sugawara’s eyes roam their body with lust in his eyes. When they’re both naked, Keiji walks backwards to their bed, sitting down when the back of their knees hits the mattress. Sugawara stifles a sneeze and gets closer, looking unsure. “Are you sure you wanna do this ?”

“I really want to,” Keiji answers. “I want you.”

Sugawara’s eyes widen and he walks forward until he’s standing in between Akaashi’s legs, and he drops to his knees, shimmying closer until their lips almost brush. Suddenly, he stops – his eyes go wide, focused on a point a little behind Keiji. They turn around to see what’s got Sugawara distracted, and smile wickedly.

Behind Keiji’s bed is a large mirror, and Sugawara seems mesmerised by the sight of Keiji’s back – and his own lustful face. “That’s a good idea,” Keiji purrs. “Wanna come looking at how much of a mess I’ve made of you ?”

“Please,” Sugawara whines. “Please, I need you.”

“Come here,” they say, and they position themself on the bed, trying not to look at how hard they are in the mirror – focusing only on Sugawara. He climbs on the bed too, and Keiji motions for him to sit in between their open legs. “You’re already hard… So am I, Koushi,” they whisper in his ear, name unfamiliar on their tongue. “Want to make a mess out of you, want to make you come so hard you forget any name but mine.”

Sugawara sucks in a breath, and raises his head to meet his own gaze in the mirror, shuddering on Keiji’s lap. They start stroking him slowly, watching him in the mirror to gauge what feels good. Sugawara shivers, eyes roaming all over their reflection, and when Keiji squeezes the base of his cock a little he moans in surprise.

“That’s it, don’t hold back,” they murmur in his ear. “Let me hear you.”

“Keiji, Keiji,” he moans again. “I don’t wanna come like this. Want more…”

“Ah yeah ?” Keiji smirks. “What do you want, Koushi ?”

He gasps as their hand twist around the head of his dick, and breathes, “I want to be inside you, feel you all around me, ah, please-”

“I can make that happen,” Keiji smiles. “Just wait for me to get the lube.” They rummage through their bedside drawer quickly, grabbing a small bottle and a condom, and they’re back on the bed behind Sugawara in no time. “Whenever you’re ready,” they whisper in his ear.

“I’m ready, hurry up, _please_ ,” Sugawara cants his hips upward, searching for non-existent friction.

“So needy,” they shake their head. “So hungry for me.”

Slowly, Keiji warms up a drizzle of lube between their fingers before circling their hole, not quite yet getting in. When their hips start to thrust into the barest hint of contact, Keiji slips one finger in, slowly going in and out, adding a second finger when they’re stretched out enough. By the time a third finger is in, Keiji has to prevent themself from coming just like that – that’s going to have to wait, for another time perhaps, making Sugawara watch them, unable to touch them before they climax all over his face – Sugawara’s moan startles them out of their fantasy, and they try to ground themself in the present.

“Roll it on,” they instruct Sugawara, giving him the condom. “Ah, I want you inside of me, wanna feel stretched out, full to the brim with you…”

“Fuck, _yeah_ ,” Sugawara answers with a breathy laugh. “I wanna make you feel good.”

Their position is a bit too awkward for what Keiji has planned, so they shuffle on the bed until Keiji is laying flat on their back, Sugawara positioned on top of them, lined up with their ass, dick pressing in – and in, and in, splitting them open. When he bottoms out, Sugawara can’t hold back the litany of dirty words from leaving his lips.

“Holy shit, feels so good, Keiji, you feel so tight around me, I could come just like this, don’t even need to move, Keiji, ah, _fuck_ -” His words come to a halt when Keiji grabs his hips and starts fucking themself on his cock. “Ride me,” they end up whining, and Keiji is happy to flip them over.

The new angle, their position above Sugawara, the smell of sweat, all this makes electricity shoot up their spine. They feel so… in control, powerful, and they can’t help the whimpers from falling off their lips, joining the precome that has started to pool on Sugawara’s stomach. They slow down a little – they don’t want to come so fast.

“Koushi,” they breathe out, “look to your right.” Sugawara turns his head, and Keiji’s eyes follow his gaze to the mirror. They both look like the perfect picture of dishevelment, hair a mess, chests heaving, and when Sugawara’s eyes drift lower to where their bodies connect, Keiji makes a show of slowly raising their hips until just the tip of Sugawara’s dick is in, and then sinking down, wrenching a moan from both their throats. “You’re so beautiful,” they absent-mindedly comment, pace picking up to better fuel the fire burning in their belly. “I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

“Mark me - _ah_ – up, then, make the world know.”

Keiji doesn’t need to be told twice, and they put their mouth to work, sucking bruises on Sugawara’s throat, until he moves his hips up in desperation and flips them over again. Sugawara thrusts a few times before coming, buried deep inside Keiji, and they follow not long after, painting both of their chests with warm white drops.

After a few minutes, the harsh panting subsides and Sugawara slides out of Keiji uneasily, taking off the condom, tying a knot at the base and throwing it in the trash. “My legs feel like jello,” he giggles, a nice airy sound that Keiji wants to hear again and again. “I don’t think I can get up to grab a towel now.”

“I’ll go,” Keiji starts saying, but Sugawara just makes grabby hands at them until they settle in the bed again. “Don’t you wanna get cleaned up ?” they ask, and Sugawara – no, just Suga, they can think of him that way – finally lets them go. They’re back soon with a damp towel and a bottle of water, and they take turn cleaning and drinking.

“I really hope I’m not sick anymore…” Suga mutters eventually, as they lie side by side on the bed, legs intertwined and Suga’s hands carding through their hair. “Would hate for you to miss a week of school because of me. Catching up on homework has been miserable.”

“I have a strong immune system,” Keiji merely answers, thinking back to the time Bokuto accidentally made the whole team eat raw chicken. “I’ll live.”

“Glad to hear that, loverbee.”

“Loverbee ?” Keiji questions, an eyebrow raised. “Is that your way of saying we’re dating ?”

“Well, duh,” Suga chuckles. “If I had my dick up your ass I sure hope you’re willing to do the upkeep.”

“Which includes…” Keiji trails off.

“Cuddles. I’m the little spoon,” Suga says decidedly. “Oh and, I hate holding hands, but you can put yours in my ass pockets.”

“That’s gross and cliché,” they deadpan.

“I think it’s cute,” Suga says, before yawning heavily. “Bed time… I hope you’re not planning to sleep on the floor still.”

“I’ll lend you some pyjamas and we can cuddle,” Keiji says, a ghost of a smile on their lips.

“Deal,” Suga smiles. “And when we wake up, we’ll brush our teeth and kiss ?”

“We can do that, yeah,” Keiji whispers, before kissing his forehead and saying goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the writer's food, please nourish your authors


End file.
